Natalia Kashe
Childhood & Upbringing Natalia grew up on Wroona in a good home with caring parents. An active, playful child, even at an early age she seemed to be the one who the other children followed. Not that her leading was always good, but she almost never got caught and everyone seemed to have fun around her. Adolescence Like most youth, Natalia went through a period of rebellion during her adolescence. In her case, however, the consequences were far beyond her expectations. She and her friends started hanging out with a rougher, edgier crowd as they entered their late teen years, still on the young side for Wroonians. Gambling became a popular pastime, with the wagers and dares becoming more and more risky. The night where her life changed, the game was Sabbacc and the place was the back room of a local bar. There were always some new faces in the group, and tonight was no exception. Natalia was on a roll, and it seemed she couldn't lose. So naturally, she bet high when everyone else but the odd-looking off-worlder raised the stakes. And she lost. Big. So big that she couldn't cover it with credits. She found herself in the hold of a cargo ship on its way to Nar Shaddaa, a slave to pay off her debts. Natalia was a fast-learner, and had the natural grace of a dancer. She was bought by a Near-Human crimelord who bought and sold weapons for the Hutts. Recent Events Natalia served and danced for Bromm for seven years, seeing to his every whim. By his side, she watched and learned much about his organization, entertained his clients, and overheard business transactions where her primary function was to be eye-candy for the participants. And she waited. Her chance came one evening when Bromm had too much to drink. Over the many years of service, he'd grown to not only like her but to trust her. He never even woke up when she quietly placed the barrel of the blaster pistol beneath his chin and pulled the trigger. Taking over Bromm's organization wasn't as difficult as she'd thought. The next morning she showed his cronies the body and stated her offer: they could either stay on and serve her, or they were free to leave. The first one who turned to go was shot in the back. The others unanimously decided to remain with their new boss. From that day on, Natalia picked up Bromm's business where he left off, and ran it as her own. Personality Like all Wronians, Natalia is carefree and impulsive at heart. However, she spent years as a slave with nothing of value as her own, only able to watch as transactions for thousands of credits passed back and forth between others. Unable to even so much as gamble on the outcome of simple events, since there was nothing to gamble with. She became edgy and moody, until the chance came to kill her owner outright. Even now, she has a reputation of being not entirely stable; sweet and sugar in one moment, death and pain the next.